


Imagine Being Sam Winchester’s Angel Lover and Helping Him Save Dean From Michael

by Kaz-2y5-Images (IcyCatGirl)



Series: Supernatural Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, angel reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCatGirl/pseuds/Kaz-2y5-Images





	Imagine Being Sam Winchester’s Angel Lover and Helping Him Save Dean From Michael

[Original Fic](https://kaz-2y5-images.tumblr.com/post/179016857651)


End file.
